


What's Good for the Gander is Good for the Goose

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	What's Good for the Gander is Good for the Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Муж и жена — одна сатана](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479125) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** What's Good for the Gander is Good for the Goose  
**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Harry/"Snape"  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 12x100  
**Warnings:** Ginny is Polyjuiced into Snape. There is some graphic het, but primarily slash as well as the use of a blindfold.  
**Prompt:** #69 - Harry &amp; Ginny's sex life includes times when he blindfolds her &amp; polyjuices her into a man. One time, the blindfold slips, and she finds out she's Snape.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas, [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/). *smooches* Original entry is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/455906.html).

  
"I finally got Lily to fall sleep," Ginny said, flopping down on the bed next to Harry.

Setting aside the Auror report he was halfheartedly reviewing, he reached for her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted of honey from her nightly cup of chamomile tea. She ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Arousal shot through Harry as he grabbed her arse and rutted against her thigh.

Ginny slipped her hand between them and, palming Harry's burgeoning erection, gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * * * *

Harry moaned and grasped one of her breasts, lightly fingering the nipple as he kissed her collarbone.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, and as Harry listened to the feminine voice, felt the soft curves, he knew that wasn't what he wanted tonight.

He licked along her neck, nipped at her jaw, and then murmured in her ear, "Get the blindfold, Gin."

Ginny sighed. "Again, Harry?"

"I need . . . " Harry trailed off, his cock still rubbing against her leg. He could already imagine the miles of pale flesh, the hard angles, the thick cock he'd take into his mouth, the tight arse he'd fuck.

* * * * *

Sighing again, Ginny pushed him away long enough to reach into the bedside table drawer and pull out the special blindfold they always used. She handed it to Harry and he only got harder as he watched her pull off her nightshirt and knickers and toss them on the ground. He bent forward and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on the pink nub, while his fingers trailed through the hair at her groin, gently rubbing over her.

"_Accio_ polyjuice!" Harry said and a green vial slapped into his hand.

"You already made it?" Ginny asked frowning slightly.

* * * * *

Harry spread her warm, moist lips and fingered her clit gently. "I knew I'd want it again soon." Harry nearly shivered in anticipation. "It's been a while."

"Try three weeks, Harry," Ginny protested halfheartedly but Harry knew she would agree, because she always did in the end. He moved his hand away from her clit and wrapped the blindfold around her head, tying it tightly in the back. Then, reaching for his wand, he tapped it against the blindfold to secure it in place.

"Open your mouth," he said, hand shaking slightly as he poured the potion into her mouth.

* * * * *

He was thrilled when he realised that in Ginny's mind she sounded like herself but he could hear the deep, rich tones of the man she became. He was sure that voice could make him come, running over him like warm chocolate.

He sat back as he watched her feminine frame lengthen, become more slender and pale, the nipples turn darker, a smattering of hair around each of them.

The real prize was the thick cock that sprung from her loins. Harry's mouth watered as he licked a broad stripe across the head, groaning at the salty tang he missed so much.

* * * * *

Ginny's hand went straight to his hair, moaning as he sucked her. He used to wonder how it felt but never bothered to ask.

"Oh, God, Harry!" she exclaimed but it wasn't Ginny he heard. It was that low rumble that he _ached_ to hear.

"Keep talking," he said before he dipped his head lower and slipped his tongue between the firm, flat arsecheeks in front of him.

"Love it when you suck my cock," the deep voice continued, "when you lick my arse. You love my arse, don't you?" Harry thrust his tongue inside the wrinkled hole in reply.

* * * * *

"Mmm, yeah, lick me, use that tongue." His tongue was unable to go any deeper so his slipped a single finger inside, still licking around the edges.

"Lube," a husky voice murmured and tugged at his hair.

Reaching into the same drawer where they kept the blindfold, Harry took out the phial of lube and poured a measure over two of his fingers. Pushing both inside, he stretched that perfect arse, desperate to be buried inside to the hilt. He looked and saw his lover's head thrown back, the gorgeous male physique pushing back against him, fucking himself on Harry's fingers.

* * * * *

"You look so good like that," Harry couldn't resist saying as he tugged at the cock leaking precome onto the smooth stomach before him. The body froze for a moment.

"You do love _me_ though, don't you, Harry?" He loved that deep, rich voice, the bony ribs, the flat chest, the glorious cock. "Harry?"

"Of course I love you," Harry replied and clambered up to kiss the thin lips that weren't his wife's. Pulling his fingers from the loosened entrance, he took a calming breath before coating his cock with lube and pressing the head through the ring of muscle.

* * * * *

Harry tried to go slow, tried to be gentle, but it was all so overwhelming and so _perfect_ that he pushed all the way in, causing that deep voice to cry out, body arching against his.

Pulling out slowly he thrust in again, reveling in the sensation of the muscles squeezing his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped. He pressed his body flush, arms on either side of the man beneath him then began thrusting hard, only thinking of his own pleasure for a few blissful moments. His head hung down, eyes closed, wishing, dreaming, he had the real man beneath him.

* * * * *

"Harry," a distant voice said, but Harry continued fucking, fucking, fucking that tight, hot arse.

"Harry," the voice said again, accompanied by a tug to his hair. His blood was pounding in his ears and he struggled to focus, but his mouth fell open as he saw the blindfold had slipped down and Ginny, although from the scowl on her face she was quite believably the man she was imitating, was holding up her left arm for him to see.

Harry dropped his head down to the flat chest in front of him, unable to defend or deny what was undeniable.

* * * * *

Long fingers threaded through his sweaty hair, gently, lovingly.

Pressing a kiss to the smooth pale skin he was sure he'd never see again, he looked back up and asked, "Aren't you upset?"

"I'm extremely upset." Ginny raised a single dark eyebrow as she spoke. "So upset I think you, Mr. Potter, have earned yourself a detention."

Harry laughed. "You're pretty good at that, Gin."

"It's not the only thing you'd better hope I'm good at." The smile that split the pale, hook-nosed face _wasn't_ pretty. "Pass me the lube, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked incredulous. "What do you need it for?"

* * * * *

There was that eyebrow again. Oh.

"You can't be serious!"

Snape's face leaned in, only inches from Harry's own, glittering black eyes so intense it felt as if they were boring into his soul.

"I'm dead serious, Harry," Snape's voice murmured in his ear. "Get on your hands and knees. I understand it's less painful that way, this being your first time taking it up the arse. I don't think I need to tell you it will not be your last."

Dark laughter rang in Harry's ears as he got on his knees and buried his face in the pillow.  



End file.
